


Prophecy

by Badass_Space_Fish



Series: Hetalia's Children [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Angst and Humor, Assassination, Challenges, Character Death, Cousins, Crimes & Criminals, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Developing Friendships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drowning, Earth, Electrocution, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Evil Plans, Family, Family Drama, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Hate, Humor, Hunger Games, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Hate Crime, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Plans, Prophecy, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Revolt, Revolution, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Single Parents, Stalking, Teenage Drama, Tests, Torture, Uprising, Waterboarding, World War I, World War II, the kids - Freeform, their kids - Freeform, unity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badass_Space_Fish/pseuds/Badass_Space_Fish
Summary: The Dictator.No one knows where he comes from, who he is or that he has a plan to take over the world.One rainy day, this 'Dictator' tells his assistants about a plan and the prophecy that would cause it to fail.The plan states that he will make sure that all of the countries have at least one child. When ready, he'll kill everyone he needs and wants to. He'd take over the world.The only thing that stands in his way is the prophecy. A prophecy that one of these children will rise up, start an uprising against him and tear him down. He must find and kill this child at all cost before it does any harm to his perfect little plan.This 'prophecy child' is a girl named Kate, the daughter of Germany.When thrown into many tests, she defies The Dictator, proving to him that she is, in fact, The Prophecy Child that needs to be destroyed.Kate didn't know that she was throwing everyone she loves and herself into imminent danger. When she figures out about The Dictator's plan, she learns of the war she unknowingly threw herself into.Kate realizes that because of her ignorance, she must push herself to her every limit, or she and everyone she loves will die.





	Prophecy

Proph·e·cy

/präfəsē/  
_noun_  
a prediction.

"Ever since I came to this place, I've had a plan. I think it's about time it initiates." A man who calls himself The Dictator said to the two of his assistants as he looked out of his office window into the gray, rainy world.

"Y-Yes sir, what is it?" The woman assistant asked she couldn't stop her voice from shaking, along with her hands.

The Dictator couldn't help but chuckle, almost completely ignoring what she actually said. "You should've heard that terrified little tone of voice you spoke in. I know exactly what both of you are thinking: " _'Oh god, the same man everyone refers to as 'Satan' when he isn't around has a plan...'_ "

"Uh, Sir-" The male assistant spoke up, just as afraid as his female coworker was, though he didn't show it.

"Shush. I know that's what everyone does, you two included. But there's no need to worry about the slow and painful death you both know I can easily provide. If I wanted to provide it I would have." The Dictator said as he approached the two assistants and pulled out another chair from his desk, sitting in front of them.

"Besides, my faithful followers such as you two referring to me as being the devil only means that everyone's caught onto the fact that I was trying to make apparent. You know what that is, Booth?" The man looked into his female assistant's deep brown eyes.

"Uh, n-no sir..." She had to refrain from looking away from the black-haired man's seemingly glowing red eyes. "What is it that you've been trying to make apparent?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" The Dictator chuckled at what he considered stupidity.

"It's that you want to see the world burn, sir." The male assistant replied with seemingly no emotion.

"Very good, Mcfall." The Dictator praised his male assistant.

"A-Anyway sir, you mentioned earlier that you had a plan. Well, I have my pen and notepad, I'd love to write down the details." Miss Booth said, attempting to change the subject, her face red with embarrassment.

The Dictator nodded and took the black trench coat always left unbuttoned, which he almost always wore, off, throwing it to a small love seat to his side.

"Well, all of the country's bosses have basically been my bitches since day one, so I've been working out a little plan." The Dictator started, straightening his black tie.

"Yes sir, go on," Booth said as she jotted each word down.

"We'll give the countries four years to find love and get married. I'll give all of them a year or two to have children that are all pretty much the same age and if any children must be adopted, then one of the original parents who created the child must also be a country."

"And what if they refuse, sir?" Mcfall asked his boss curiously.

"We blackmail them. I'll like to not kill them before they could bear children, but I will do it personally if I have to." The man considered rather attractive by most, yet sadistic boss replied.

"Anyway, those children will grow up and I'll kill the countries and their bosses. _Hopefully_ , the country's children will fill the same role their parents played. I'll make sure they do whatever I tell them to. Then when I get bored, I'll kill them too. The world will be all mine." An insane grin appeared slowly on the boss's face as he explained it.

"Sir, I have to ask, but you said that the children would _hopefully_ fill the role you desire." Mcfall started. "May you please clarify?"

"I had a dream last night. A prophecy, you could call it."

"A prophecy that says what?" Mcfall asked, tilting his head.

"A prophecy that says one of these children will rise up. The child will figure out my intentions, defy me, let all the other children know, start an uprising of sorts and tear me down." The Dictator said.

"So, how do you suggest that we tear this child down before _it_ tears _us_ down?" Mcfall asked.

"We'll start by watching and receiving as much information as we can from the day of birth." The Dictator said, straitening his black dress pants a bit.

"If none of the children defy me for the first fifteen years, I'll start giving them a series of tests once they're all fifteen. The ones who defy me in any one of the tests must be killed at all cost. But we can't let anyone know it was us, as that will have the same result that we don't want, leading to my prophecy becoming reality." The Dictator said as he looked back to his assistants and straightened the sleeves of his button-down shirt.

"Wonderful plan sir. I hate to criticize you, but what's the point of making over two hundred countries have children if you're only going to kill them all in the first place?" Booth asked when she finished writing the whole thing down.

"So I have far more people to have _fun_ with." The Dictator said before breaking into fits of laughter.

 _'You're insane.'_ Mcfall thought a very common thought he always has about the sadist, yet he still follows this man like a dog follows it's owner.

"Wonderful plan sir. If it is okay to you, I will go and start making your plan a reality. I can almost see the new world we will make." Booth said after standing up to leave.

"It's too bad you won't see it for real." The Dictator chuckled.

Before the woman could open her mouth to respond, The Dictator took out a pistol and shot the innocent brunette in the middle of her forehead.

Mcfall stared wide-eyed at the dead woman whose face was still covered in shock and who's white marble skin is being covered in her own crimson red blood.

"S-Sir, what was the point of that?" He managed to get out, eyes still on his dead college.

"One, to tell you that if you mess up, I'm more than willing to kill you for it. Two, she hated my ass. And three, the whore couldn't stand to keep her mouth shut about last night." The dictator said as he put his gun back where it was shortly before.

"Last night, sir?" Mcfall asked, the Dictator simply shot him a glare that answered the question.

"Sir, if you-" Mcfall started to ask another question to change the subject.

"Enough questions Mcfall, just do. Now, about my plan..." The Dictator picked up the now bloody notepad from the dead body, careful not to get a single drop onto his formal white top.

"Yes Sir, on it sir." Mcfall took the hint, taking the notepad and leaving the room to initiate the plan.

-One week later, Berlin-

Germany sat in a chair in front of his boss's desk, listening to one of the most ridiculous orders he had ever received in his entire life.

"Is this a joke?" He asked with a concoction of disgust and shock that made itself evident on his face.

"Do I look like one to joke around? Of course, I'm being serious. You have four years to find a woman to marry. When those four years are up and you have a wife, you have a year to have at least one child with her." His boss explained, Ludwig, let out a rather defeated sigh. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir. I understand sir." Germany said shortly before getting dismissed from the meeting.

Germany's thoughts raced as he quickly walked down the hallway. The thought of Italy getting married and having a child didn't seem like Italy. Only because of the fact that to have a child Feliciano will probably have to do... That stuff.

As quickly as the image of that came to his head, he chased it out.

The next fact that sat in his mind was the fact that countries usually have twins, or so statistics from DNA tests from all of the countries, including Italy and Ludwig himself alike.

So, by the looks of it, they probably won't have just one child to worry about.

This entire time, Germany wasn't paying much attention as he sped down the hallway and soon down a sidewalk that ran along a busy street.

He was thrown out of his thoughts when he literally ran into someone, falling backward.

He sat up and brushed himself off after being a bit dazed for a few seconds. He looked at the other figure, who was on the ground next to him.

He wanted to disappear when the moment he noticed it was a young woman laying on the ground next to him, a woman who he found extremely beautiful.

Once he was on his feet again, he helped her up by her hand along with giving her at least a hundred, rather formal, apologies.

"I-it's fine, really." She says finally, opening her cinnamon brown eyes, which met sky blue eyes.

"I really am very sorry," Germany said for the countless time.

"I-I'm sorry too." The young woman said, sighing before looking at her watch. "I-I should be going, I want to be home before it gets too late."

"Wait! Before you go, may I have your name?" Ludwig asked before she could continue on her way.

"My name is Mara. What's yours?" The woman asked as a pleasant smile made its grand appearance.

"I-I'm... uh... Ludwig. A-And Again, I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do..." Germany said, trying to hold back a blush.

"No, no it's fine, really. It's me who wasn't paying attention." Mara said, looking down, trying to hide the fact that she was just as attracted to this man as the man was her.

"Actually, I think we will only agree if we say it was both of us," Germany said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mara said with a soft chuckle.

"Anyway, it is late. I don't think a woman like you should be out here in the city alone in the dark. Mind if I escort you to your home?" Germany asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Well, I guess you're right about the whole 'being out here alone in the city' thing. I don't exactly enjoy being alone out here at night, and I'd rather not be forced to use the pepper spray I carry with me. So I would enjoy a little company. I'd enjoy it very much, actually." Mara said before they both walked back to Mara's apartment so she won't have to be alone in the big city.

In about a year, the two found themselves happily engaged, a year after that happily married to each other.

Little did they realize that just under a year, the daughter they would have together would be the one who'd have to fight the most powerful and evil man ever to walk on the face of the earth, or they would be slaughtered.


End file.
